what i think hopr you love it
by nouha.elfalleh
Summary: i have found someone i want to protect she blushed slightly as she bowed her head down, my heart skipped a bit, i loved it ahhh if only..if only no one was around i swear i would've kissed her till her lips become swollen haha what a cruel fate just when i finally began to know the freedom it escapes away no i won't allow it i won't allow anyone to take her away she's mine.


I read the recent raw of ookami heika no hanayome it was splendid absolutely perfect

I can't read Chinese but you could say that i understood the photos through their expressions and reactions, probably

What i understood was

Ummmm … we know that they've been on a business trip all of them yuulin his majesty lijun ryuu and kyou dai

They've been in several dangerous situations and through what every single one of them said the guys i mean she came to understand him the king even more

We thoroughly know that his majesty is completely and utterly in love with her even though he is well aware that she won't be staying for long

By time yuulin came to love him knowing that it shall be nothing but one sided for she is a commoner and he is a king

Due to the expressions that she honestly feels and shows to his majesty he was unable to hold himself back..

These reactions were none but those of a woman in love

Although his majesty's glory, understanding and sharpness he was unable to read or predict, should i say, her feelings

There was an agreement before between them to help yuulin become a perfect queen consort so that she would not embarrass him and to be able to complete her job

His majesty used this idea on the spur of the moment to his advantage to let her get used to his touch

But before even realizing, it was he who became too used to her touch that his instincts as a man wanted « more »

It was inconvenient at first however those chaotic thoughts calmed with one sentence of that one women he desires so much

« I want to be closer I want to know more about you... »

He thought he died that very instant for he was the happiest man at that time . he thought that she had accepted him . oh boy he was right...

Eventually she got used to him hugging her kissing her forehead her cheek(once)but not a real kiss on the lips

It was a slight mistake as usual they had a date after some work they were touring the town and then at the inn where they were staying they were attacked by some assassins and as usual kyou dai saved the day(he's the guard), yuulin noticed that far looking and sad expression on his majesty's face she remembers what she was told about him then acts before thinking as usual she says some shocking facts she understood about his majesty as usual and he as well looks surprised by what she says for she could understand what he's feeling by one glance after he was numerously told to be good at deceiving others

Then instinctively he hugs her to him she resists for a while then she hugs him back

Not to forget she was crying so he wipes her tears with his kisses and try to calm her down for he every time she cries he feels that those are his tears his long gone emotions, the tears that he has once stopped shedding in order to become a good king who cares for his people...

However this time he made a mistake a sweet one I should say he along with his kisses he stole her lips once again

It was unbearable having to control his strong desire to touch her to make her his he was suffering, just seeing other men passing by her was enough for him to kill them

A very strong and dangerous desire to monopolize her even though she's his wife in name he can't make her his, she only came into the palace to work as a temporary bride so that she can live and feed her family but after she came she helped a lot of people including him she worked hard to get others recognition and she was the one and only woman to understand his majesty's heart and to be able to soothe it like a blooming flower

Thus I can say that this is going to be a very wonderful story and I shall continue telling everything about it

"I love you so much that I started to hate you wolf king"

" it's unbelievably unbearable the love that I hold for you"

" I love you so much I want to touch you"

"I want you to be mine, mine alone I want no one else to touch you"

"just the thought of you talking to another man drives me crazy"

"you are too cute that I want no one else to look at you"

"you are too cute that I want to imprison you in my room, embrace you every moment I set my eyes on you and never let you go"

"I love you so much that it kills me knowing that you will someday leave "


End file.
